


magic stick

by xavarieu (xav)



Series: MOST WANTED UNUSUAL TREASURE [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Smut, i swear i'm not high, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/xavarieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'M ON A BOAT EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic stick

**Author's Note:**

> i SWEAR I'M NOT DRUNK OR HIGH OR BOTH

“aobae wanna ride my bara dicku?” mink ask with his super sexy bara voice

 

“das gay mink” aob a replied

But poor aobanaan didn’t kno that the very bara dick in front of him is secretly a rainbow bridge just like tjat one in loki movie….. thor….thor movie yeah.

So mink pushed lil aoba on a wall and start digging his ass with his d.

 

Then suddenly they were on a boat

 

Aoba fight the urge to climax and sing lonely island ‘I’m on a boat’ but then he saw mink without his shirt/jacket/cardigan whatever ripped off I mean whatever he’s wearing is like brand new and shit and dayyyymmmm he’s wearin a pirate hat just like those pirate movie.the jack sparrow one, not the illegally download and burned into a disk type of movie. But mink was too bara, his sleeves rips by itself bc why not? He’s hot like that. So he cum rainbows even though mink already move himself out of aoba’s uke ass like 10 minutes ago.

Now back to plot, (is there any plot in here??) 

“Aobae, how u liek me now? “Mink asked winkin at aoboo. His bird, the all mate…not his dick, perched on his shoulder like one of those pirate birds…damn that bird supposed to be in a pirate movie tbh with his eyepatch and stuffs.

Aoba blush so red like redder than his ass being slapped multiple times by all of his homohusbandos’ yaoi hands. He turned away and saw kojakco lookin all ikemen like Asian Orlando bloom pirate from the same pirate movie. He even have pirate hats too omfg!!!!111!!!!!11!!!1

“hey koujakc” aoba ask uke-ly

“what is it aoba?” koujaku replied, neck twisting like that jean boy in that anime where everybody dies. Thank base god that he didn’t sound like him.

“I’m on a boat” he whispers

*muffled I’m on a boat in the background*

 

And suddenly he was all hip and there was gold $ chains around his neck and everywhere (maybe on his d too) totally ooc.

He turned around again and saw noiz. He was the same as always bc he’s noiz.

He looked around again in hope to find clear, but to no avail, he can’t seem to find clear or his robot dick. *aoba;s sad face here*

But then suddenly he hear it.

He heard the motherfuckin jellyfish song (dubstep ver.). 

 

He went to the side and look down to the cake ocean (THIS IS AN AU I THINK IDK JUST DEAL WITH IT AND READ THE REST) in hope to see clear or smth and then poof a small boat appears but instead of homo robot, he saw 2 guys, look totes the same but not twins. I repeat, NOT TWINS bc they h8 it when people say that. They were cross dressing in some Victorian era dress with all those corsets and frilly umbrellas , don’t ask where they get that dresses, they’re toue’s bitch, they can have anything. That bara guy without glasses was shoving his whole mouth and every hole available on his body with cakes from the ocean of cakes with both of his hands while he uses his feet/foot(I’M BAD AT ENGRURSH) to feed the glasses guy who was named after Virus.

Who the heck give Virus as their child’s name anyway? 

Answer: his parents, duhhh

Anyway, aoba’s kokoro was brokoro bc clear is not there on that tiny little boat with them, but he still can hear that awesome bass drop from his song. It was hella.

And suddenly, aoba saw him!! yay!! Yandere robot gayboyyyyy is hereeee!!!!!1111!1!

 

But wait.

 

HE WAS A JELLYFISH AND ACTUALLY SPEAKS IN JELLYFISH LANGUAGE BC HE;S SECRETLY A JELLYFSIH .

 

“*incoherent jellyfish noises *!!! “ clear said. 

How it sounds: caw caw motherfuckers

translation: MASTER THAT 2 IKEMENS GONNA DOUBLE PENETRATE U

“CLEARRRR I MISS U TOO” aobaw who don’t even have a slightest idea on jellyfish language gets 2 dikcus on his ass at the same time. It was cowjack and mink. Mink was holdin cowjack up and idk how they managed to double penetrate that blue haired guy at the same time with that position, wow v amaze.

Maybe its mink’s bara dikc

Then suddenly, they arrived at Asgard. It was so amazing (both the scenery and the feeling of having 2 d’s inside his ass), aoba starts to cum again. He didn’t realized that koujack has koujackulate 2 times inside him bc the feeling of having Mink’s bara dick next to him is just to hot and awesome.

 

Then suddenly theres a super sexy voice sayin “AYYYY ARE YE MY SON?”

“OMFGGG!!!! THAT GUY HAVE A HORNY HAT. IT WAS COOLER THAN THE PIRATE HAT I JUST USED JUST NOW!!111!1!!” Mink screamed internally bc he likes hats… a lot

Anyway, mink was so calm on the outside when he silently fangirls over that guy with horny hat.  
That guy in green makes kouhai noiz jelly bc he;s wearing green too and papa mink still didn’t notice him. much sad.  
That guy with the horny hat and green clothes intro himself to the gay boyband (minus ren bc I forgot to mention him earlier lmao)

That guy is loki and he asked if anyone of them is his son/daughter/wife/husbandos *minks fangirl intensifies*

Mink couldn’t handle it anymore a nd starts to rip off all of his clothes and he and loki start to do the do while the others have an orgy with aoba

 

Then BOOM mink was mpreg.

Idk how it happens but it was magic..like mink;s bara dick.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THI S IS MY FIRST FIC I'VE EVER WRITE. AND ALL OF IT IS FOR FUN. I LOVE MINK SO MUCH GOODBYE.
> 
> i wrote this for my twitter homodachis eve & shin bc crack fic is the sole reason why we are still alive today.


End file.
